Twill
Sometimes, when the night is young, a village will come across an elderly SkyWing. Her golden scales weathered by the ages, draped by a makeshift blanket that enshrouds her wings and back, making way only for her gaunt limbs and craning neck. They speak of her as a monster, but truly, she is lost. Seeking her way to the end, the final fight to pull the final thread in her blanket of the ages. Appearance A sun-bleached golden dragoness stands proudly despite her age, emerald green eyes beaming with anticipation of the fight. Twill is no stranger to battles, and it shows in her appearance. What peers out from her cloak is a battered form, scars wrecking what may have once been an average face into one that reflects only the bitterness of war. Yet Twill takes no shame in it, and gladly lets the sun beam down on her through the enshrouding cloak that wraps her. That cloak is perhaps the most immediately noticeable trait about Twill. Starting off as a valiant red, the long cloak had been stitched and broken in various places, as Twill has vigorous repaired every fallen strip. It may seem as though the long cloak-blanket may hinder her movement, but barely slows her down. In fact, Twill is known to use it as a weapon, choking her opponents by leaping onto their necks and gagging them with it. She has even embedded small metal barbs into the ends of the stitching which dig into scales to further restrain those she fights. This strategy often ends up with the cloak getting more torn, hence the cycle of stitching and tearing. Personality In some, the brashness of youth never quite disappears. This is quite evident in Twill, who despite all she has been through, refuses to lay over and accept the injuries that have slowly been bleeding her out over the years. Her bones regularly break in battle, and her wings are torn to tatters, but even still, she fights on. Some would say without purpose, but they do not know Twill. She lives for adventure, for challenge. She sees her life as a saga, and her cloak as the page upon which it is written. Every battle she is challenged to, she accepts, and every quest she can find, she will partake. Seeking an end to her tale, a challenger or strong fighter to whom she can give her cloak before she passes. All of this does not mean that Twill is impatient, however. Twill is more than willing to sit down and rest. She is fond of sweet treats of honey and sap, something she seldom got in her past. She is also know to enjoy reading scrolls by fireside. Twill is often found in taverns upon her long journey, chatting it up and having a nice time. Twill is well equipped for adventure, and is often willing to temporarily partner up with others in order to achieve goals. She is adept at navigating using the stars and at defending her teammates. She can be rather blunt, however, and often does not focus on the smaller details, such as traps. History Twill is a former soldier of the SkyWing Kingdom, who served valiantly under the Queen's reign, whomever that Queen shall be. She poured her heart into every battle, pouring out the fire in her heart to do battle with all who would confront her. Though she would be marred and bruised, Twill would stand up again and again to fight any attackers of the SkyWing Kingdom. All of was well. Until one day, the sands began to shift, and the War Of SandWing Succession began. Twill had never been used to the front lines of combat. Definitely not as a commander. But she was thrust into the role anyways. Even elderly dragons could not escape the tides of war, especially not one who had been as consistently active as Twill. So Twill threw on her cloak, and went into battle with the neighbouring SandWings that served Blaze. Until she realised the true reason the attack was called with such an inexperienced commander. They were not fighting to win. Her small force, of the weak and elderly, was cannon fodder to draw out the experienced SandWing soldiers to fight. Twill turned around to see SkyWing fire bombers flying overhead, and in a snap call, made the decision to retreat. For most, it was too late. Both SandWing and SkyWing were utterly incinerated. Twill barely escaped, most of her cloak burnt to pieces, as well as any hope of going back home. This was not how a SkyWing was supposed to die. A SkyWing was to die with a spear in their chest, not a dagger in their back. Scarlet had forgotten that, and so Twill resolved to forget Scarlet. The fire bombers circled around to check for any surviving SandWing forces, but found none. Most of the retreating SkyWings were rounded up to be taken back for punishment. None of them could find Twill however, and assumed her dead. Unknown to them at the time, however, Twill had escaped, and has since rebuilt her cloak. A new tale, one of betrayal and fighting, one she shall pass onto to whom can give her a rightful SkyWing death.Category:SkyWings Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (RimeTheIcewing)